This Is War (WonYeKyu)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jika orang yang masih kau cintai ternyata mencintai teman yang sudah kau anggap adik sendiri. harus kah perang ? Sepertinya begitu, Siwon pembunuh profesional masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya Yesung, dan Yesung jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun adik dari Siwon. This is War antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon siapa yang akan mati diantara mereka ? Chapter 2 (end) update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : This Is War

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, Action

Length : Two Shoot

Cast : WonYeKyu

Other Cast : Kibum

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF, dan diri mereka sendiri.

Rating : K+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ),Typo(s) OCC, Death Chara -_-v

**Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV mblaq This Is War**

**Kurang lebih adegan-nya seperti itu ^^**

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

**Choi Siwon **berusia 23 tahun,ia adalah yang memiliki tubuh kekar, Tampan, dan senyum yang menawan, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona. Tapi, tahukah kalian Siwon adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran professional. Dengan, kekuatan dan kepintaran-nya banyak FBI menginginkan siwon bekerja di sana. Tapi, siwon menolaknya karena Siwon yang sejak kecil selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar oleh teman-teman dan orang tuanya, maka dari itu ia sangat membenci-mereka dan membunuh mereka yang memperlakukan Siwon tidak baik dengan tangannya sendiri. Hingga sekarang Siwon bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dan, di dunia ini hanya ada 2 orang yang Siwon cintai yaitu Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Adiknya dan juga mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai.

**Cho Kyuhyun** berusia 21 tahun, ia adalah namja yang tidak kalah tampan oleh Siwon…sama dengan Siwon Kyuhyun memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa, namun karena fisik-nya yang lemah ia di haruskan tinggal dirumah, bagi Kyuhyun Siwon adalah Hyung, sahabat dan orang tua bagi Kyuhyun. Karena, saat Kyuhyun yang sedang ingin di bunuh oleh Ayah-nya yang psikopat 5 tahun lalu, Siwon yang kebetulan lewat menolong Kyuhyun dan dari situ Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon kemana pun Siwon pergi. Hingga, akhirnya Siwon mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

**Kim Yesung** berusia 25 tahun, ia adalah namja manis, mungil ,cantik dan lucu. Yesung bekerja sebagai pelayan dan penyanyi di Cafe. Sebenarnya Yesung ini anak orang kaya, hanya saja karena paman Yesung yang serakah akan harta keluarga Kim, akhirnya paman-nya membunuh orang tua Yesung dan beruntung-nya Yesung berhasil kabur dan melarikan diri.

Temanku,  
kenapa kau berdiri di hadapannya?  
Mulai sekarang adalah perang.

Diamlah, aku tak ingin dengar  
memohonlah sampai kering air matamu  
Akan kulihat akhir cerita ini, kau lihatlah  
kau cari masalah dengan orang yang salah

Kami saling mencintai, dan aku hanya memilikinya  
tapi kenapa, kenapa kau menyentuh gadisku, tak boleh

Kubersihkan diriku dan bangkit sebanyak deritaku, kau lihatlah  
kau cari masalah dengan cinta, kau cari masalah dengan persahabatan, lihatlah

Hanya dengan memikirkanmu, badanku bergetar  
Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, mulai sekarang

adalah perang, kau pengecut, kau lihatlah  
kau membuatnya menangis lagi  
Kau pengecut, kau yang mencari masalah dengan cintaku. Ini adalah perang

Saat dia pergi,  
kau berpura-pura tak tahu dan menyuruhku melupakan semuanya  
Aku mempercayaimu, kau ini temanku, kenapa kau tega padaku?  
Kukutuk kau mulai sekarang

Tolong tutup mulut kotormu itu,  
Akan kukembalikan air mata derita ini padamu,  
Camkan ini, aku tak akan membiarkamu tenang

Kau mungkin tahu bahwa suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya  
Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, mulai sekarang

adalah perang, kau pengecut, kau lihatlah  
kau membuatnya menangis lagi  
kau pengecut, lihatlah, kau membuatnya menangis lagi

Karnamu dia menangis lagi

Semua sudah berakhir sekarang

Kau yang mencari masalah dengan cintaku. Ini adalah perang

Kau yang mencari masalah dengan cintaku. Ini adalah perang

Ini adalah perang, kau pengecut, lihatlah  
kau membuatnya menangis lagi  
kau pengecut, lihatlah, kau membuatnya menangis lagi

Karnamu dia menangis lagi

Semua sudah berakhir sekarang

Kau yang mencari masalah dengan cintaku. Ini adalah perang

**(arti lirik This Is War – MBLAQ)**

OKE LAH….tanpa banyak omong mari kita mulai….

HAPPY READING ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

~This Is War~

"Hyung kau dapat tugas lagi ?."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah jangan pergi jauh-jauh, arraso ."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon yang sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapan-nya mulai dari tas ransel yang berisi berbagai perlatan untuk mendukung misi-nya dan berbagai senjata, baju atau seragam anti pelurunya yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Merasa sudah lengkap Siwon pun pergi dari tempat tinggalnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton TV berukuran kecil.

"Pergi jauh ? mau pergi kemana…Sejauh mata memandang saja hanya mobil bekas yang ku lihat."

Dumel Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sudah pergi, Yah…sebenarnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal di sebuah rumah, melainkan tinggal di sebuah Van mobil yang cukup besar. Dimana, Van yang sudah mereka anggap rumah itu, dan tentunya sudah Siwon dan Kyuhyun rubah Van itu menjadi tempat tinggal, ada tempat tidur mini, sofa panjang, TV mini, Kamar mandi, Bahkan ada dapur yang berukuran mini juga, Van mereka tersembunyi di antara gunung-gunung mobil yang sudah bekas atau sisa-sisa mobil yang hancur. Siwon beranggapan jika mereka tinggal di sini akan aman karena tidak ada manusia yang mau tinggal di daerah seperti ini.

**-SIDE SIWON-**

"Haaa…Lebih baik aku makan dulu, baru ku jalankan tugas ku."

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya ketempat dimana ia sering makan pagi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Café tempat sang mantan bekerja. Memparkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Café, menduduki tempat favoritenya yaitu meja paling pojok, berdiam diri dan memandang keluar jendela, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Ini Kopi dan Waffle seperti biasa."

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yesung hyung."

Setelah pelayan yang bernama Yesung meletakan menu sarapan untuk Siwon dimeja, Siwon pun memakan Waffle-nya mengguyah makanannya dengan memandang wajah sang pelayan yang sedang menemani ia makan seperti biasa Karena, pagi hari belum banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu Wonnie."

Siwon yang melihat Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya karena malu di pandangi oleh Siwon hanya dapat terkekeh. Selesai dengan memakan Waffle-nya Siwon pun meminum kopi-nya, dan memandang wajah manis yang berada di depannya, memperlihatkan senyum dimple-nya pada Yesung.

"Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin cantik Hyung."

"Kalau aku cantik kenapa kau memutuskan ku."

DHEG….Siwon yang awalnya tersenyum, langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi normal kembali, Yaah….perkataan Yesung barusan tadi membuat Siwon merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Sejujurnya Siwon tidak mau menyakiti mantan kekasihnya itu, Siwon tahu dulu mereka berdua saling mencintai, bahkan Yesung tetap mau menerima Siwon yang bekerja sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi, Siwon yang sadar bahwa dengan melibatkan Yesung di kehidupannya akan berakibat tidak baik, akan banyak musuh yang mengincar nyawa-nyawa orang terdekat Siwon. Maka dari itu Siwon memutuskan Yesung dengan mengatakan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi hyung, terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makanannya tadi. Berjalan keluar Café tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Yesung yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya aku ,memang harus melupakan mu wonnie."

Setetes bulir air mata keluar dari mata indah Yesung, sepertinya memang Yesung harus melupakan Siwon, tersenyum untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Yesung pun membereskan piring dan gelas kotor bekas Siwon tadi makan, membawanya ke dalam dapur, dan kembali ke aktivitasnya kembali melayani pengunjung café.

~This Is War~

.

.

.

**-MARKAS-**

"Target sudah ku bereskan."

"Kerja bagus Siwon, sekarang juga habisi namja ini."

Siwon yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya langsung melapor, dan mengambil amplop coklat yang berisi foto target selanjutnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka dan melihat foto itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Waeyo….apakah karena target mu adalah mantan kekasih mu, eum ?."

Ternyata foto yang berada di amplop coklat tadi adalah foto Yesung, mantan kekasih Siwon seperti yang atasan Siwon bilang. Sepertinya paman yang membunuh orang tua Yesung menginginkan Yesung untuk mati dengan memakai jasa pembunuh bayaran di tempat Siwon, Tapi Siwon langsung menolak mentah-mentah, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan membunuh Yesung malah Siwon akan mati-matian melindungi Yesung.

"Bunuh namja itu atau ku bunuh adik mu."

JLEEEBBB….pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh atasan Siwon membuat jantung Siwon seakan tertusuk pedang. Membuat semua dunia yang ia lihat seketika menjadi hitam legam. Ayolah manusia manapun tidak akan bisa memilih jika di sudutkan dengan orang yang di cintai dan keluarga.

Siwon pun pergi dengan membawa amplop coklat itu tanpa memberi jawaban pada atasannya. Dan, saat Siwon sudah pergi jauh dari ruangan, Bos-nya pun memanggil pembunuh bayaran lain, tidak butuh waktu lama namja yang tidak kalah kuat dengan Siwon pun masuk keruangan dengan tatapan datarnya atau tatapan mematikan.

"Kibum bunuh namja ini, karena aku tidak yakin Siwon akan membunuhnya."

"Baiklah."

Namja yang di panggil Kibum pun pergi dari markas, berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran mobil, merasa perlu melihat wajah sang korban, Kibum pun mengambil selembar foto di saku bajunya dan melihat wajah manis dari selembar foto yang akan menjadi korbannya nanti.

"Kau akan mati."

~This Is War~

.

.

.

"Aku pulang….."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Yesungie~."

Yesung yang baru selesai pulang kerja, langsung keluar dari café. Bosan menunggu Bus datang di depan café, Yesung pun memutuskan menelfon temannya untuk mengobrol. Yesung yang terlalu asik mengobrol, tidak menyadari bahwa di gedung lain Siwon sang pembunuh Profesional sedang membidik Yesung dengan senjata apinya. Siwon yang berkali-kali membidik Yesung dari jauh tidak bisa menekan pelatuk senjata apinya, Hatinya akan selalu goyah bila melihat Yesung yang sedang tertawa atau tersenyum karena mengobrol dengan temannya di telfon.

Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tidak jauh dari Yesung yang berdiri di depan café terkaget saat kaca mobil terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum teman sesama pembunuh bayarannya sedang mempersiapkan pistol untuk membidik kearah Yesung. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kibum, akhirnya menaruh kembali senjatanya di balik jaket bajunya, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Yesung dari Kibum. Deru nafas yang cepat, kaki yang berlari sekuat tenaga, mata yang selalu focus kearah depan, tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang ia tabrak, itu semua hanya satu tujuan yaitu jangan sampai Yesung tertembak.

Berhasilkah Siwon menyelamatkan Yesung dari bidikan Kibum ?

**TBC/DELETE**

FF WonYeKyu pertama ^^v

Iseng-iseng bikin FF ini :3

Kyuhyun ya belum terlalu kliatan XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : This Is War

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Brothership,Hurt/Comfort, Action

Length : Two Shoot

Cast : WonYeKyu

Other Cast : Kibum

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF, dan diri mereka sendiri.

Rating : K+

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ),Typo(s) OCC, Death Chara -_-v

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV mblaq This Is War

Kurang lebih adegan-nya seperti itu ^^

**Preview Chapter 1**

"Aku pulang….."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Yesungie~."

Yesung yang baru selesai pulang kerja, langsung keluar dari café. Bosan menunggu Bus datang di depan café, Yesung pun memutuskan menelfon temannya untuk mengobrol. Yesung yang terlalu asik mengobrol, tidak menyadari bahwa di gedung lain Siwon sang pembunuh Profesional sedang membidik Yesung dengan senjata apinya. Siwon yang berkali-kali membidik Yesung dari jauh tidak bisa menekan pelatuk senjata apinya, Hatinya akan selalu goyah bila melihat Yesung yang sedang tertawa atau tersenyum karena mengobrol dengan temannya di telfon.

Siwon yang tidak sengaja melihat mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tidak jauh dari Yesung yang berdiri di depan café terkaget saat kaca mobil terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum teman sesama pembunuh bayarannya sedang mempersiapkan pistol untuk membidik kearah Yesung. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kibum, akhirnya menaruh kembali senjatanya di balik jaket bajunya, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Yesung dari Kibum. Deru nafas yang cepat, kaki yang berlari sekuat tenaga, mata yang selalu focus kearah depan, tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang ia tabrak, itu semua hanya satu tujuan yaitu jangan sampai Yesung tertembak.

~This Is War~

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"Ikut aku...!."

Yesung yang sedang menelfon, tiba-tiba di seret oleh orang lain ingin menghempaskan-nya. Namun, saat melihat siapa yang menggandeng tangan-nya, Yesung memilih mengikuti-nya. Berlari dan berlari tanpa henti.

"Wonnie...kita mau kemana."

"Jangan lepaskan tangan ku hyung, ikuti saja."

Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat Siwon sepanik ini hanya dapat diam. Walaupun sebenar-nya ia sangat ingin Tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. –Senjata ? untuk apa siwon membawanya.- batin Yesung saat melihat di kantung belakang celana Siwon terdapat sebuah senjata api. Siwon yang merasa sudah jauh dari Kibum, menghentikan pelarian-nya di sebuah gang yang sepi. Menstabilkan deru nafas yang di paksa untuk memompa udara di paru-parunya cepat. Yesung yang memang sudah lelah menyenderkan punggung-nya di tembok begitu juga Siwon.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan dia membunuh mu hyung."

"Apa maksud mu wonnie ?."

Siwon pun dengan singkat menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yesung, dan di sini barulah Yesung tahu alasan kenapa Siwon dulu memutuskan diri-nya tanpa sebab. Dan, Yesung juga baru tahu ternyata paman-nya mengirimkan seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh-nya. Yesung benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pamannya akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Padahal, Yesung sama sekali tidak menginginkan harta keluarga peninggalan orang tuanya. Siwon pun memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan mengecup kening namja yang ia cintai, tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan Yesung.

"Aku akan melindungi mu hyung."

Yesung yang mendengar kalimat Siwon, merasa lega. Seandai-nya Siwon tidak menolong-nya bagaimana nasib Yesung. Mungkin sekarang tubuh Yesung sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di pinggir jalan depan cafe tempat ia bekerja. Siwon yang mengintip dari balik tembok gang sempit, melihat Kibum sudah hampir mendekat,Siwon menarik Yesung lagi untuk berlari dan menjauh dari Kibum. Menembakkan senjata di tempat umum akan berakibat sangat fatal. Karena, bisa saja senjata mu akan membunuh orang lebih dari satu nyawa dan Siwon hanya akan membunuh orang yang benar-benar pantas untuk di bunuh.

Kini mereka sudah berada di taman kota yang sangat sepi dan hanya di terangi lampu-lampu taman saja. Siwon yang sudah melihat Kibum di belakang, menjadi cemas. Yesung yang sudah sangat lelah, tidak bisa berlari dengan , Kibum yang melihat target sudah kelelahan hanya dapat bersmirk dan membidik senjata api-nya kearah Yesung dan...

DUARR...BRUUK !

Satu tembakan Kibum tepat mengenai bahu kanan Yesung, membuat Yesung jatuh tertunduk dan melepaskan gengaman Siwon.

"Arghh..."

Erang Yesung memegangi bahunya yang tertembak peluru panas yang di lepaskan Kibum. Peluru yang sekarang berada di dalam bahu Yesung, membuat Yesung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Perih dan Yesung dapat merasakan daging di dalam-nya seperti di bakar langsung karena timah peluru yang masih panas itu bersarang di dalam-nya.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum mendekat dan mengarahkan pistol-nya ke'arah mereka langsung menghadang Kibum.

"Menyingkiralah Siwon, atau ku tembak kau ?."

Ancam Kibum pada Siwon. Tapi, Siwon tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menyingkir. Dengan cepat, Siwon memegang tangan Kibum yang bersenjata dan memukul perut Kibum dengan keras. Sehingga, keadaan Kibum menjadi sedikit lemah, Siwon yang mengincar pergelangan tangan Kibum, langsung memukul pergelangan itu, membuat senjata yang Kibum pegang lepas terjatuh. Tidak, mau mensia-siakan kesempatan. Siwon langsung membanting tubuh Kibum dan menghentakan-nya ke tanah. Dan, dengan gerakan cepat Siwon mengambil pistol yang berada di saku celana belakang-nya dan mengarahkan ke kepala Kibum. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Kibum dulu pernah menjadi teman-nya, tidak mungkin dia membunuh teman-nya itu. Jadi, Siwon pun menembak kaki kanan Kibum, agar Kibum tidak bisa berjalan dan mengikuti Siwon dan Yesung pergi.

**-Rumah/Van-**

"Baiklah...Cho Kyuhyun, kali ini jangan sampai salah memasak lagi."

Gumam Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur Van tempat tinggal Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Membolak balikan bungkusan ramyeon dan membaca seksama petunjuk bagaimana cara memasak ramyeon dengan baik dan benar. Mengikuti langkah demi langkah, sesuai petunjuk yang tertera di bungkusan agar tidak salah memasak lagi seperti tempo hari.

Sambil menunggu ramyeon-nya matang, Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa bir kaleng di dalam kulkas mini dan meletakan di meja kecil yang sekaligus menjadi ruang TV mereka. Kyuhyun pun kembali ke dapur, membuka tutup panci mungil-nya dan mengaduk-aduk mie yang hampir matang itu. Merasa rasa yang pas, Kyuhyun pun membawa ramyeon itu bersama panci-nya ke meja kecil, meletakan persis di samping ia menaruh Bir.

"Woaahh...Akhir-nya aku berhasil memasak ramyeon dengan benar."

Girang Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil masakan-nya dengan sukses berhasil, baru saja Kyuhyun menyumpitkan mie-mienya itu untuk di masukkan kedalam mulut. Tiba-tiba, Siwon masuk begitu saja dengan merangkul tubuh lemah Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat-nya hanya dapat terbengong.

"Kyu-ah...siapkan P3K sekarang."

Perintah Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang belum konek apa yang sedang terjadi langsung buru-buru mengganguk dan mengambil kotak P3K untuk Siwon, memperhatikan namja mungil yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur satu-satunya di dalam Van mereka. Siwon yang memang sudah khawatir dengan Yesung, langsung membuka paksa kemeja yang di pakai Yesung dan memiringkan badan Yesung. Sehingga, bahu kanan Yesung yang biasa-nya mulus dan putih itu kini berlumuran darah dan bolong akibat peluru.

"Hyung...aku akan mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu mu dan gigitlah handuk ini."

Yesung yang diperintahkan Siwon hanya dapat menurut saja. Apapun yang Siwon katakan, akan Yesung turuti yang penting peluru yang berada di bahu-nya itu di keluarkan. Sungguh, Yesung sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa sakitny. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon akan mengeluarkan peluru dari Yesung, memilih untuk keluar Van. Kyuhyun tidak mau melihat adegan yang terbilang cukup menakutkan itu.

~This Is War~

.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung siapa dia ?."

Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang melihat Siwon mengopres kening namja yang tadi malam sudah Siwon jadikan pasien operasi-nya dengan telaten. Siwon pun menjelaskan semua-nya pada Kyuhyun. Sama hal-nya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang tahu ternyata diam-diam hyung-nya itu bekerja sebagai pembunuh profesional kaget, dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk membantu Siwon merawat Yesung. Karena, Siwon mengatakan Yesung adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar juga ingin membantu melindungi orang yang berharga bagi hyung-nya itu.

"Euugghh...Wonnie~."

Leguh Yesung di sela demam-nya. Siwon yang mendengar leguhan Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yesung dengan lembut. Siwon yang melihat keadaan Yesung menjadi seperti ini meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Siwon kesal ternyata dirinya belum mampu melindungi Yesung, Siwon pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan-nya merawat Yesung.

Diluar Siwon yang sedang kesal, berlatih menembak dengan pistol-nya. Kejadian-kejadian saat dulu Siwon dan Yesung bersama berputar di ingatan Siwon. Yesung yang tertawa untuk-nya, saat Yesung bertingkah lucu, bahkan ada Yesung yang merenggek dan menangis. Dan, kini kejadian yang menimpa tertembak-nya Yesung terlihat jelas. Mengambil handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal.

"Yun...bantu aku untuk membunuh."

"..."

"Baiklah...aku akan ketempat mu."

Setelah menutup telfon-nya, Siwon masuk kedalam Van. Melihat sang adik merawat Yesung, membuat Siwon entah kenapa tersenyum.

"Kyu...siapkan beberapa baju dan masukkan kedalam tas ku."

Mendengar perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung melaksanakan tugas-nya. Siwon pun mendekat kearah Yesung yang masih belum sadarkan diri, mengecup bibir itu sekilas dan mengusap pipi tembem Yesung dengan ibu jari-nya, merasa sudah puas memandangi wajah Yesung. Siwon kembali ketempat Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan pakaian kedalam tas Siwon.

"Kyu..berjanjilah kau akan merawat-nya dan apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi dari tempat ini sampai hyung kembali."

"Aku janji hyung. Tapi kau mau kemana Siwon hyung ?."

Tanpa penjelasan yang jelas, Siwon langsung pergi dari Van. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Kyuhyun bisa membaca situasi apa yang sedang terjadi. –Aku tahu kau mempunyai rencana untuk namja itu, berjuanglah hyung.- Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**-3hari kemudian- **

"Namja ini kalau di lihat baik-baik cantik sekali seperti Yeoja."

Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang membasuh wajah Yesung dengan air hangat, jadi memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Yesung, mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi,dan bibir.

"Euughh...siapa kau ? dimana Wonnie ?."

Leguh Yesung, Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung membuka mata dan berbicara. Entah kenapa menjadi senang sekali.

"Nama ku Kyuhyun...Siwon hyung sedang pergi. Jangan, aku akan menjaga mu."

Yesung yang memang baru sadar dan masih lemah, hanya dapat mengganguk.

~This Is War~

.

.

.

.

"Kyu...bisa tolong aku pakaikan baju."

Mendengar Yesung berbicara seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Memang sudah 1minggu Yesung telah sadar dari demam-nya. Dan, Kyuhyun juga terus menyuapi makanan untuk Yesung,mengganti perban,membasuh badan atas Yesung.

Tpi ini Yesung menyuruhnya membantu mengganti pakaian-nya yang berarti Kyuhyun harus melihat Yesung hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa."

"Wae ? kita kan sama-sama namja tidak apa-apa kan."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung yang memang benar. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam Van. Kini terlihat Yesung sedang duduk di sofa dengan tampang melas. Karena, tidak bisa memakai baju, Bahu kanan-nya susah di gerakan. Dengan, tetap santai dan tidak berpikir macam-macam. Kyuhyun membantu Yesung berpakaian. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan jarak cukup dekat, membuat jantung-nya berdegup dengan kencang.

-Ada apa dengan ku...Bukan kah aku mencintai Siwon.- batin Yesung sambil terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu-nya berpakai. Hari demi hari sudah Kyuhyun dan Yesung lewati bersama di dalam akhirnya, Yesung bisa sembuh total dari cidera-nya. Ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 3minggu Yesung sudah bisa menggerak-kan bahunya kembali.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling jatuh cinta.

"Kyu...kenapa tidur di luar ? Biasa-nya kau tidur di sofa dalam Van."

Kyuhyun yang tadi-nya sudah tertidur di sofa luar Van, terbangun karena guncangan Yesung. Yah...biasa-nya Kyuhyun akan tidur di sofa dalam, dimana Sofa itu berhadapan dengan ranjang yang Yesung tiduri. Tapi, Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai kekasih hyung-nya itu, menjaga jarak dengan Yesung.

"Aku tidur disini saja hyung."

Jawab Kyuhyun se'enaknya. Yesung yang mendengar hanya mempoutkan bibir-nya. Di guncang-nya sekali lagi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan, Hyung takut sendirian. Bagaimana jika saat kau tidur di luar, kau tidak menyadari ada orang yang masuk dan mereka membunuh ku."

Mendengar perkataan Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun langsung kaget. Benar yang dikatakan Yesung, jika Kyuhyun seperti Siwon tidak masalah, gerakan sekecil apapun Siwon pasti akan menyadari-nya. Tapi, Kyuhyun jika sudah tidur dia sepeka Siwon. Tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun mau tidur di sofa dalam.

Kini Yesung yang sudah berada di kasur, dapat melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas saat tertidur. Inilah alasan-nya kenapa Yesung memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur di dalam. Jika, Kyuhyun tidak di dalam. Yesung tidak bisa memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi rutinitas-nya.

Perlahan Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun, berjongkok menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar di hadapan-nya ada seseorang akhirnya membuka mata.

"Kenapa lagi hyung ?."

"Tidak bisa tidur, mau nonton TV."

Mendengar Yesung mau menonton Tv, Kyuhyun pun bangun dari tidur-nya dan mengubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk, Yesung pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Saat ini jantung kedua-nya sedang berdegup dengan kencang. Saat sedang menonton TV tidak sengaja telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Kyuhyun yang awal-nya ingin menggeser tangan-nya, malah di tahan oleh Yesung, dengan cepat Yesung menggengam tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkan jari mereka.

"Hy-Hyung..."

"Saranghae Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Yesung langsung menatap kedua intens mata Yesung. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Yesung ? bukan kah Yesung mencintai Hyung-nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua mata Yesung yang memang memancarkan bahwa yang di katakan Yesung barusan adalah benar.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memegang dagu Yesung dan mendekati wajah-nya ke wajah Yesung perlahan, mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut dan langsung melepasnya.

"Nado...Saranghae hyung."

Direngkuh-nya tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun hingga Yesung tertidur di dalam pelukan-nya.

**-One Month-**

"Sudah satu bulan aku tinggal di sini, aku bosan Kyu."

Yah...sudah satu bulan lama-nya Yesung tinggal di dalam Van, dalam waktu satu bulan banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Yesung yang dulu saat demam meleguh nama Siwon, dan masih mencintai Siwon kini sekarang sudah berganti mencintai Kyuhyun dan sudah berpacaran dengan-nya satu minggu.

"Tapi, aku tidak bosan jika bersama dengan mu baby."

Ucap Kyuhyun gemes pada Yesung. Tanpa mereka sadari Siwon telah kembali, melihat dengan jelas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung. Marah ? tentu saja marah, bagaimana tidak marah. Saat kau kembali kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai ternyata menjalin asmara dengan namja yang ternyata merupakan namja yang sudah kau anggap adik mu sendiri.

"Si-Siwon hyung."

Mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Siwon, Yesung langsung menengok dan mendapati Siwon telah berdiri di belakang-nya.

"Ikut aku hyung..!."

"Tidak...Wonnie."

Melihat Yesung menolak dirinya membuat Siwon sedikit kesal,dengan paksa Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan mencoba keluar dari Van, Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon mengambil paksa Yesung awal-nya tidak mau mengejar, memang dialah yang salah. Siwon hanya mengambil apa yang selama ini adalah milik-nya. Tapi, mendengar Yesung yang sedang di seret keluar oleh Siwon memanggil nama-nya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung berteriak.

"Kembalikan Yesung, Siwon hyung..!"

Siwon yang mendengar pertama kali Kyuhyun berteriak di depan-nya, tidak memperdulikannya. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Siwon adalah membawa milik-nya pergi jauh. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Yesung agar cepat keluar dari Van, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Siwon sampai keluar dan melapas paksa genggaman Siwon yang menggandeng tangan Yesung hingga tautan Siwon dan Yesung lepas.

BUGHH...

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon memukul rahang wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun membalas dengan menonjok wajah Siwon dengan keras. Yesung yang melihat mencoba melerai tapi tidak bisa. Siwon yang memang sudah ahli berkelahi, langsung membalas dengan menendang perut Kyuhyun sekali hantam. Membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun jatuh, langsung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Siwon yang sudah hilang kendali, langsung mengacungkan pistol-nya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie...!."

Teriak Yesung, saat Siwon mengarahkan pistol ketubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung pun melebarkan kedua tangan-nya menjadikan dirinya sebagai temeng.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih dia hyung ?."

"Wonnie...Jangan lakukan, jebal...aku minta maaf Wonnie...tapi, aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, membuat Siwon sedih. Raut wajah Siwon terlihat jelas bahwa Siwon kecewa dan terluka.

"Good Bye."

DOOORR...Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon melepaskan tembakan kearah mereka, hanya bisa menutup mata-nya dengan erat. Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan sendu, hingga air mata Siwon jatuh dan...

JLEEBB...BRUGHH.

Yesung yang membuka mata-nya mendapati Siwon sudah jatuh dengan luka tembakan di leher-nya, ternyata Siwon dengan sengaja membuat tembakan meleset dan mengarahkan kembali peluru itu kepada Siwon.

"HYUNGG...!/SIWONNN...!."

Teriak Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan, menghampiri tubuh Siwon yang sedang sekarat. Tembakan di leher membuat-nya langsung sekarat. Yesung yang menangis dan terus memanggil nama Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengatakan 'bertahan lah hyung'. Di sisa waktu-nya itu, Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, dan mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket pesawat.

"Per...gilah..keba..ndara...seka...rang, dan bawa...Ye..sung ber...sa...ma...mu."

Dan detik itu juga, Siwon meninggal. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya bisa menangis. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi. Tidak lama handphone Siwon berbunyi, Kyuhyun pun menggangkat telfon itu. Ternyata Yunho teman Siwon yang menelfonya, saat ini Yunho sedang menunggu Siwon yang mengatakan ia akan pergi ke Kanda dengan membawa Yesung dan Kyuhyun dan menetap disana, hidup sebagai warga biasa, bahagia selama-nya.

Tapi, saat datang kembali Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling pun mengatakan pada Yunho, bahwa Siwon telah mati, dan Kyuhyun sekali lagi terkejut mendengar bahwa selama satu bulan ini Siwon pergi. Karena, memburu orang-orang yang berada di agen-nya tempat ia bekerja agar orang-orang agennya tidak mengincar Yesung lagi.

**kau cari masalah dengan orang yang salah**

**Kami saling mencintai, dan aku hanya memilikinya.  
tapi kenapa, kenapa kau menyentuh gadisku, tak boleh.**

**Kubersihkan diriku dan bangkit sebanyak deritaku, kau lihatlah  
kau cari masalah dengan cinta, kau cari masalah dengan persahabatan.**

Bagi Siwon, jika Yesung tidak mencintai-nya lagi. Lebih baik dia mati.

Karena, melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain sama saja membunuh mu secara perlahan. Jadi, biarkan di sini Siwon lah yang pergi...inilah kehidupan, dalam keluarga pun kau bisa menjadi musuh dan berperang satu sama lain.

**END**

**Thanks To :**

**yeyepapo****, kyusung love, ****, ****CheftyClouds****, ryu jackson clouds, ajib4ff, choYeonRin, ****Nierin****, wonyekyu shipper, ****Aru Clouds****, ****yesunghyunggue90****, ****Cloudhy3424****, ****Lylyda****, won, 407bubleblue, ****hera3424****, aKyuCloud, ****mitha3424****, Yanie, Tata, hunnie13, Clouds Maharani, clye, yesungie lover, HyunChan, Kyusung, istrinya siwon, isty lovely**

/Deep Bow satu-satu/

Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^v

Mianhae...lama^^a


End file.
